


Russian Toast Proposal

by Metalbvcky



Series: Steve & Bucky and the Avengers Tower of Madness [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Crack, Established Relationship, Language Kink, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, POV Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers has a language kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbvcky/pseuds/Metalbvcky
Summary: Bucky knew Steve's little secret and he's going to put it to good use. Breakfast turned into a full on make out session.Little did they know, a figure loomed the corner.--AKA Bucky slips out a marriage proposal to Steve in Russian and Nat witnesses the entire thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve & Bucky and the Avengers Tower of Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820515
Comments: 25
Kudos: 198





	Russian Toast Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a short but sweet fic!  
> For buckyxbuchanan over on Tumblr! Based off an old Tumblr relic. 
> 
> I don't speak Russian so I used Google Translate. If anyone notices an error if I got a phrase/word wrong, lemme know!

It was too damn early to be awake this early. Who wanted to cook breakfast right at six in the morning? Steven Grant Rogers, that was who. Bucky despised mornings. Mornings hated him. The only reason he was up was that Steve dragged him out of bed and wanted to cook breakfast. _With him_. Steve’s pitiful puppy dog face won him over in a heartbeat. 

Hand in hand, they walked down to the communal kitchen of the tower. Their living quarters had a perfectly good kitchen but no, Steve insisted on the communal floor. Steve seemed to think the one downstairs had a better stove. It's the same damn stove, Rogers. It's just gas instead of electric. Who cares, a stove was a stove according to Bucky. Does it get the job done? Good enough. Since he was already up at the crack of dawn, he was going to make the most of it. All for your Steve's precious little gas stove. 

A week prior, Bucky had finally caught onto Steve’s dirty little secret.

 _He had a language kink_. Specifically, Russian. 

They were at one of Stark’s parties when it happened. Steve had his back turned to him and the word rolled right off his tongue.  
  
“Красивый” _  
__  
__Beautiful_

Steve had gone from mingling about with the others to a complete stop, still as a rail. He pretended like he heard nothing but oh did Bucky notice. 

Once they’re in the spacious kitchen, Bucky sprung into his plan of attack. Steve pushed a couple of pieces of toast into the toaster and Bucky saw it as an opening. 

Bucky pressed himself flush against Steve’s back, arms coming to wrap around his midsection. He peppered soft kisses to the side of his neck, fingers roamed across Steve’s hipbone all the way up to his chest. Bucky couldn’t help but roll his hips, making Steve come to a halt. 

“Я тебя люблю,” Bucky hummed in between kisses. 

_I love you._

“Buck,” Steve said in a rush of breath, pan he’d been holding clattered down onto the stove. 

“я никогда не перестану любить тебя,” he said between a breath.

 _I’ll never stop loving you_.

“Я хочу тебя навсегда,” he said before pulling Steve’s earlobe between his lips, nibbling lightly. 

_I want you forever_.

With a fluid motion, Steve spun them around. “Oh, sweetheart,” he said, eyes full of love. “How did you know?”  
  
“I have my ways,” Bucky said, winking. 

Steve pulled him in, hand cupping his cheek, meeting with parted lips. A soft moan fell from Bucky’s lips. 

“Выходи за меня.” 

_Marry me_.

Bucky swept a hand through Steve’s short hair, fisting a portion between his fingers.

“Oh, God,” Steve groaned out. 

“Выходи за меня замуж, детка” 

_Marry me, baby_.

With Steve’s back against the counter, they continued to make out right there in the middle of the kitchen. A figure loomed the corner, clearing their throat, breaking them from their make out session. 

Natasha walked further into the kitchen, coffee mug in hand. “Not to be frank, but were you guys just going to make out on the counter all morning?” 

“Oh!” Steve pushed himself away from Bucky immediately at the new voice in the room. His eyes were downcast to the floor, cheeks red in embarrassment. 

Bucky cackled with a smirk. “Come on Steve, like no one hasn’t caught us making out before.” 

Natasha looked over to Bucky. “Uh, were you just asking Steve to...you know what?”  
  
Bucky’s face fell. 

“What?” Steve perked his head back up. 

Bucky glared so hard at Natasha he should’ve had miniature daggers for eyes. “Shit,” he sighed, glancing at Steve. 

“Is it about one of the kinks we discussed?” Steve whispered close to Bucky. 

“I’m still here you know,” Natasha grumbled. “No, you idiot, he’s asking you to marry him.”  
  
“Asking to marry,” Steve paused. “You were what?!” 

“Uhm...” Bucky fumbled with the drawstring on his sweatpants. “Surprise?” 

At that very moment, the toast popped out of the toaster with a pop. 

Bucky walked over to the toaster, taking a piece and got down on one knee in front of Steve.  
  
“Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me?” Bucky held out the toast with his metal hand. 

Steve took the toast. “Without a doubt in my mind.” 

Bucky stood from his kneeled position. “You do?” 

“Yes, I’ve always wanted to. Since we were kids. I wasn’t sure if you felt the same about marriage and all the commitment to it.” 

"Of course I have," Bucky said, a smile blossoming on his face. “So, we’re engaged then."   
  
Steve nodded with a chuckle. “We’re engaged.” A corner of the toast was bitten off. 

“Aw, congratulations,” Natasha said, passing by with a grin, making her way towards the living quarters. 

Steve finished the toast before entwining a hand with Bucky’s once more, dragging him out of the kitchen. 

“What about breakfast?” Bucky asked, looking back at the abandoned eggs and pan. 

“I think I want to move onto dessert instead,” Steve said. 

“святой трах...”

 _Holy fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing make out/any nsfw scenes since they're not my bread and butter but I think I did okay on this short drabble :)
> 
> My Tumblr's: Metalbvcky & Princesscas (my main)


End file.
